


Sweet Dreams of You

by Lovetart77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetart77/pseuds/Lovetart77
Summary: Ron learns that Hermione had a naughty dream about him. He wants details.





	Sweet Dreams of You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron woke with a start. Glancing about the room, he saw everything was as it should be. He had fallen asleep on the couch again it seemed, something that had been happening more frequently since Quidditch season had begun a few weeks ago. The team Captain  had been working them extra hard and it was taking its toll on him. More often than not, he fell asleep somewhere other than in his bed. Harry and Hermione had even ceased trying to get him into his own room. They left him to sleep where he would. 

A log popped in the fireplace, startling him. He wondered if that had been what had awoken him in the first place. He stood with a sigh and stretched his arms high above his head, going up on his tiptoes with a groan of pleasure. His muscles did ache, but it was a good ache.  He may have been working extra hard but he didn't mind so much, since it was paying off. So far they were undefeated this season.

Cocking an ear, he found the rest of the flat quiet. A glance at the clock revealed it was a few minutes past midnight. Harry and Hermione were most likely asleep. Bare-chested and hitching his pajama bottoms up a bit higher on his hips, Ron made his way to the kitchen and downed a glass of cold pumpkin juice before ambling down the hallway to his bedroom. Harry's bedroom door at the end of the hallway was indeed closed, but a faint light showed in front of Hermione's door. Drawing closer he realized she had not closed it all the way. She'd probably fallen asleep reading again. She was prone to doing that. Peeking into the room, Ron saw a candle burning on her bedside table. It was one of those scented ones she favored and this one filled the room with the aroma of lemons and vanilla. 

Hermione was curled up in the middle of the bed on her side facing the doorway. She was wearing a tank shirt with thin straps and a pair of boyish boxers that rode high on her thighs. Her blankets were pushed in a heap to the bottom of the bed and a deserted book lay amongst them. Ron drank in the sight of her. It wasn't often that he got to study her so leisurely without being in danger of her catching him. The light from the candle turned her skin golden and reflected in the deep chestnut shininess of her hair which was at the moment in a tangled mass about her face and shoulders. 

Ron drew closer to the bed, unable to take his gaze from her. He had accepted a long time ago that he and Hermione were far too different to merge into a couple. They had tried briefly as teenagers but found they made better friends than anything else. Ron wouldn't pretend that in the time since, there weren't moments when he looked at her and his breath would catch and he'd wish things could have somehow been different. But she'd never given him any indication that she'd had a change of heart, so he had let it be. He valued her friendship as much as he valued Harry's and wasn't willing to do anything to jeopardize it or the contentment he had found living with his two very best friends. Life was good.

And yet... as he gazed down at her, Ron felt his heart speed up and he unconsciously licked his lips. She looked so sweet lying there, relaxed and lovely and unguarded. Too often lately she'd been looking harassed, stemming from some particularly fast-paced weeks at The Ministry. Her features were free from worry and stress at the moment and Ron was glad. Just then she scrunched her nose slightly and a faint shiver trembled herframe. He imagined she must be cold given her uncovered state and the cool breeze wafting in through the cracked window, the one that was causing the candle flame to dance. Ron crossed to the foot of her bed. After placing the forgotten book on her nightstand, he grasped her quilt and dragged it up over her shoulders. As he did so, he caught the scent of her. Peaches, from the lotion he knew she applied after every shower. The warm smell of her skin wreathed around him and Ron couldn't help leaning just a bit closer and breathing it in. He felt himself instantly hardening and sweat suddenly beaded along his upper lip. Merlin, he wanted her. This was one of those times when, even though he knew it would never be, Ron longed for the right to gather this sweet-smelling woman into his arms and lose himself inside her. His hands shook slightly as he tucked the quilt over her. 

Hermione suddenly shifted and rolled onto her back. As she did so a sweet little smile graced her lips and a soft sigh slipped from her, one word that stopped him in his tracks.

"Ron ..." 

His breath locked in his lungs. He looked closely at her. She appeared to be quite happily asleep. Yet she had spoken his name, no mistake about it. Did that mean she was dreaming of him? And, judging from her smile, it was a good dream. Ron was stunned. Not in all the times she had slept beside him, whether it had been innocently falling asleep on the couch or during the long nights of the Horcrux hunt, had he ever heard her talk in her sleep. Harry on the other hand talked constantly, babbled and mumbled and Ron had grown used to it after a while, but this was something entirely new. He stood staring down at her, two very different emotions warring inside him. One half of him wanted to dive into bed with her as quickly as possible and seal his mouth over those smiling lips. The other voice urged caution. This was Hermione, after all. His best friend, the one who had stood beside him, fought beside him, watched him fall apart and helped to pull him back together again. There wasn't one side of him she hadn't seen. Well except for maybe this one, the side that ached to love her. 

Unable to stop himself, Ron reached his fingers out and brushed back the lock of dark hair that had fallen over her forehead. The light touch caused her to stir and her eyes fluttered open. They regarded him sleepily and Ron froze, bracing himself for her questions. When she spoke, her voice was husky from slumber.

"Am I still dreaming?"

He couldn't help himself.

"Were you dreaming of me, then?"

She nodded slightly and licked her lips. Ron's knees weakened at the sight of her small tongue peeping out. 

"Was it a good dream?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh yes. You were... we.... Well, it was a good dream."

"Care to tell me about it?"

Hermione appeared to think about this for a moment, her eyes searching his face.

"I'm not sure you'd like to hear it." she finally answered. 

Ron's eyebrows raised and he lowered himself to sit on the edge of her bed. She scooted over to make room for his large frame.

"You won't know unless you tell me."

"True. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I really want to know, you daft woman." He rolled his eyes.

"O.K. fine. But you asked for it, just remember that. So... do you remember last week, after your game we went to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate?"

"Yeah. We got caught in the rain on the way home." Ron smiled faintly at the memory. "And we cursed Harry because he and Ginny had Apparated to her flat safe and dry."

"Yes. Well, in the dream you and I were walking home and we got caught in the rain just like we really did. Except..."

"What?"

"Well, when we got home, well... you actually..."

"What Mione? Spit it out."

Hermione sat up to face him. Their faces were just inches apart and Ron saw the telltale pinkness of a blush touching her cheeks and also a shy yet hungry... _ **something**_  in her soft brown eyes.

"You kissed me." Her whisper was soft.

"Did I?" Ron was almost scared to breathe, afraid to break eye contact with her, afraid of losing this hushed, heady moment.

"Yes you did."

"And did you like it?" he deliberately kept his tone low.

"Yes."

"In the dream."

"Yes. It made me want more."

"Then what happened?"

"More."

"Tell me."

"Our clothes were soaked. You took your shirt off and then mine and you pressed me against the wall. You kissed me and...touched me."

"And did you like that too?"

"Ron, I'm not sure we should-"

"Just answer the question, Mione. Did you like it? Did you like me kissing you and touching you?"

She looked away and Ron saw her bite her lip in indecision. Refusing to meet his eyes, a soft sigh escaped her and she nodded.

"Yes, I did."

He reached out and gently turned her face towards him with a finger against her jaw. Their eyes met finally and Ron saw a myriad of emotions flash through her gaze. And lots of questions too. Questions he wasn't sure he had the answers for. His thumb gently traced across her bottom lip and she raised her hand to close over his wrist.

"Ron, we've been here before. It didn't work and I-"

"Mione," he interrupted her. "One kiss. Please, that's all I'm asking. I just want to kiss you. Will you let me?"

She closed her eyes and he felt her breath whisper over his fingers when she replied.

"Yes, Ron."

Ron leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers, his hands rising to cradle her face between his palms. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat and molded her lips to his. Merlin, she was sweet. Familiar, yet not. The last time he had kissed her they had both been young and fairly inexperienced, but now... Hermione was responding to him as a woman, not a girl. His tongue traced the curve of her bottom lip before slipping inside the wet heat of her mouth to thrust sensuously, suggestively, against her own. His fingers slid up into her hair and tangled in the soft locks, holding her close, holding her still. She bit his lip gently and Ron felt his breath hitch in his chest. With a low sound very much like a growl he tightened his grip on her scalp and deepened the kiss, his tongue intent on exploring her mouth with hot, wet, thoroughness. 

When they finally parted, both breathing hard, Ron trailed his mouth to her ear and suckled the skin behind it lightly. She shivered and he smiled.

"Where did I touch you, Mione? In the dream?" 

"Everywhere," she sighed, arching her head back a bit to give his lips access to her throat.

"Everywhere, you say?" his hand left the nape of her neck and trailed across her shoulder, his fingers easing the strap of her shirt down. "Did I touch you here?" 

"Yes."

Ron lowered his hand and gently cupped the weight of her breast in his palm. She arched into his touch and he felt her nipple harden when his thumb skated across it.

"And here?" 

"Ron.."

"What, love?"

"You... you said one kiss."

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop."

He was breathing hard, his heart pounding in his chest. He hadn't meant for things to go this far but there was nothing he could do to stop it unless she told him to. He wanted her fiercely. His cock was rock hard and throbbing inside his pajama bottoms and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt inside of her and stay there forever. But he'd stop if she didn't want the same. It would probably kill him, but he would. At the moment, she was gazing at him with wide eyes and lips that were swollen and red from his kisses and Ron thought she'd never looked more gorgeous. He licked his lips.

"Mione, I am incapable of halting this so if it's going to stop, you have to tell me. Do you understand? You have to be the one to end it because I won't. I don't want to."

Hermione bit her lip and her gaze was intense upon him. Reaching out, she stroked a finger down the side of his jaw and across his lips, much the same way he had done to her earlier. She edged closer and again the scent of her skin washed over him. Her hands slid into the hair at the nape of his neck and she focused on him intently. Her voice was firm.

"Ron, you have no idea how much I want this. How much I want you. But if we make love tonight, there's no turning back. I will be yours and you will be mine. This is not a one time deal. There's too much between us for it to ever be casual, isn‘t there? I don't know why it didn't work with us before, but I do know that it will kill me to lose you twice. I've kept my distance, waiting for the smallest sign that you want this as much as I do. And now I can see that you do, but I can't take you as my lover tonight and then wake up as just your friend tomorrow. Do you understand?"

Ron was stunned. The most he had hoped for was that she would allow him, for just one night, to act on his feelings and let him love her. Never had he dreamed she was feeling the same things, the same regrets, that he was. His hands gripped her waist and eased her even closer still.

"Mione... I‘m not sure that it matters what went wrong with us before. Maybe we were too young, maybe the time wasn't just right, maybe a lot of things weren't right. But that's in the past. We're different people tonight and the one thing, at this moment, that I am absolutely certain of is that I want to be with you. I want to fall asleep next to you, I want to wake up next to you. I never dreamed we'd have a second chance, but here it is. Like you said, I will be yours and you will be mine. I can handle that if you can."

He stopped talking, trying to gauge her reaction. Slowly, a smile formed on her lips. 

"Then don't stop, Ron. Not ever."

His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply, lingeringly. They were in no rush. He wanted to savor the taste of her. His tongue leisurely traced the seam of her lips, slowly plunged inside and sucked hotly on hers. Her hand trailed down to glide over his hip. She squeezed the firm curve and he moaned low in his throat, before lifting his head to stare into her eyes. His thumbs eased under the bottom hem of her tank shirt and traced her skin softly. An unspoken question was in his gaze and she nodded slightly. Ron's hands gathered the shirt and in one smooth motion pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. 

Hermione shivered momentarily in the cool breeze that floated in from her window, but her skin warmed almost immediately from the hotness of Ron's stare. His lips dropped to her collarbone and he pressed a series of warm kisses there, working his way slowly down. When his mouth brushed her nipple, Hermione hummed in pleasure and pressed closer. 

Ron was enchanted by her silky soft flesh. He'd never get enough, he was sure. Her breasts were lovely and firm, capped with tawny peach nipples. When she pressed closer he opened his lips and gently tugged on a taut bud, smiling as he felt the tremble that wracked her. His hand rose to gently tease her other breast. Her fingers traced over the taut muscles of his chest, absently trailing through the sprinkling of soft ginger hair there. Ron raised his head to gaze at her again.

"Your hands feel brilliant." he said huskily.

She smiled in reply and trailed her hands further down his stomach, caressing the tight abdomen. Ron sucked in a breath and pushed her hands away, opting to press her back onto her bed before he became completely undone. Looking at her laying there, hair spread out and bare breasts rising and falling gently, he sent a silent thank you to whichever god had smiled upon him this night and chose to gift him with his heart's desire.

"Merlin, you are gorgeous, Hermione."

She flushed slightly but smiled in a way that let him know his words pleased her.

"You make me feel gorgeous, Ron." she whispered. "I want you so much I ache from it."

"Hold that thought, love." he stood and strode briskly to the door, closing and locking it. He turned back and was delighted to find that Hermione had taken it upon herself to remove her pajama bottoms. She lay there clad in only a skimpy pair of lacy lavender knickers. He licked his lips and stretched out next to her on the bed, raising himself on one elbow to gaze down into her flushed face.

"I never pinned you as the kind of girl who went for the racy stuff, Mione." he smiled wickedly and with approval. His gaze traveled down to the very brief triangle that tied at each hip with thin silk ribbons.

"Then you don't know me as well as you thought, Ron. I'm just full of surprises." she murmured.

"Is that right? What else may I expect?"

"Oh I prefer you learn as you go along. Much more fun." she winked. 

Ron laughed huskily and lowered his mouth once more to lave more attention on her breasts. He traced a languid swath through the valley between them with his tongue.

"Ah Mione, you've got the most perfect tits. They were made for my mouth, weren't they, love?" his breath was hot against her sensitive flesh and she squirmed.

"Mmm yes, Ron." she sighed.

Ron's hand skated down over her quivering belly and he traced a finger ever so lightly under the waistband of her knickers. That tiny scrap of nothingness looked so fucking sexy on her that his mouth went dry. He wanted to rip it from her impatiently but he forced himself to slow down. He pressed a warm kiss to the very edge of the lace and Hermione squirmed restlessly. Her hands tangled in his hair once again and she bucked a little. Ron toyed with the tiny bow at her hip. He smiled and gently pulled the knot free before moving to the other one. One more brush of his fingers and she would be left totally exposed to his eyes. .

"Ron..." she panted softly.

"Yes, love?" he pressed his hot cheek to her belly and looked up at her.

"I want..." she licked her lips

"Tell me. Tell me what you want and I promise I'll give it to you." he said huskily. "Do you want my mouth on you?" 

She nodded frantically.

"My tongue on you?"

"Oh yes."

"I'm aching to slip off this brilliant little scrap of lace and taste you, Mione. Is that what you want?"

"Oh Gods, Ron. Yes that's what I want. Your mouth on me. Please." she pleaded.

He gently pulled the triangle of laciness down and off. His eyes widened. Even though the knickers were tiny and hid very little, he still had expected Hermione to be shielded by a small patch of chestnut curls. He'd assumed they would be dark and tangled and slightly unruly, like the hair on her head. So therefore he was utterly unprepared to gaze upon her bare flesh. Her **extremely** bare flesh. Merlin, she really was just full of surprises tonight wasn't she? The tender skin was flushed pink and he could see it shining with the slickness of her need. His cock twitched at the sight. He had heard of such a thing of course but had never encountered it himself. And he had never dreamed that Hermione was one of the women who favored it. She had rendered him totally speechless for the second time that night.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" he asked hoarsely.

"Not at all. I need you whole and healthy for what comes next."

"Christ Hermione, I think that is the single most sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen." he said huskily. She opened her thighs a bit and raised one knee slightly.

"And now on to the tasting..." Ron grinned sexily.

He lowered his head and ran his tongue lightly down her cleft. Hermione moaned at the touch and opened a bit wider, encouraging him. His big hands gripped her thighs and pushed them apart even more before his mouth descended to her. His tongue gently sought out the throbbing clit that was peeking from between her swollen lips and he circled it slowly. She gasped. He liked the sound of that so he sucked on it lightly at first and then harder. She screamed. He smiled and buried his hot mouth against her, licking, sucking. He thought surely this was the sweetest taste in the whole world. His Hermione tasted better than even Chocolate Frogs. She was addictive. So wet and slick and it was impossibly exciting to him. His tongue slid smoothly into her, plundering and retreating swiftly only to dive in once again. She bucked against his face, a keening little wail escaping her lips. The muscles in her thighs trembled, her head thrashed from side to side, her hands tangled in his hair. She breathed his name over and over and it was the most erotic sound in the universe. He needed to be inside her so fucking badly. With a last slow lick along her sweet cleft, he stood and swiftly shed his pajama bottoms and boxers.

As she gazed at his fully erect cock, Hermione unconsciously licked her lips, and that was Ron's undoing. He pressed her back on the bed, wedging a strong thigh between her legs as his mouth took hers in a wildly erotic kiss. It was fast and hot and deep and left them both panting. When they drew apart, Hermione reached down and grasped him firmly. 

"Now, Ron. Please, I need you so much."

"Fuck, Hermione I forgot--"

"It's Ok, I'm on a potion. Please just hurry."

Ron grasped her hips and slipped into her in one smooth thrust, groaning as she held him so snug and hot. 

"Ok, Mione?" he whispered raggedly.

"Mmmm yes. Just...just give me a second."

"Am I hurting you?" he lifted his head to gaze at her, concern in his gorgeous blue eyes. She smiled reassuringly and reached a hand up to cup his jaw.

"No, you're not hurting me. It's just that...it's been a while...and you're..." she trailed off.

"What? Am I too heavy?"

"Not at all. You're just...big." 

Confusion flashed across his face momentarily, but then he chuckled. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

"Nothing I can do about that, love."

"And I wouldn't want you to. It's heavenly."

"Does that mean I can move now?"

"Oh yes."

Ron began thrusting slowly and deeply. Gods, she felt amazing. So hot and tight and wet for him. He drew her legs over his hips and his big hands slid under her bottom to bring them closer. His lips latched onto the smooth skin of her neck, causing her to moan softly. Her teeth sank into the smooth muscles of his shoulder and he groaned, quickening his thrusts. 

"Mione...mmm so fucking good..."

"Ahh harder, Ron." She licked his neck and he shuddered, knowing he was not going to last much longer.

He clenched his hands tighter about her hips and pounded into her fiercely. He felt her tense and she screamed. His name. Which made him grin. But as her body convulsed around him, he couldn't hold back any longer and with a shout he stiffened and came hard, emptying himself swiftly and hotly within her pulsing walls. Her arms and legs wrapped about him and she held him tightly, his face against her breasts. 

It was quite some times later when either of them stirred. Ron lifted his head and smiled down at her. He slipped out of her and Hermione squealed as she felt the rush of his release trickle out to pool underneath her.

"Merlin, Ron!"

"What can I say? It's been a while." He smiled apologetically but was secretly pleased to have left his mark on her so thoroughly. She smiled gratefully at him when he found his wand and cast cleansing spells on them both. Rejoining her in bed, he pulled her tightly against his side, and buried his face in her neck.

"Woman, you've ruined me," he groaned.

"Oh, did I? I seem to recall it was you pestering me to give you the details of my naughty dream. You started it, Ron Weasley."

He pulled back just enough to look her in the eye.

"Well, just as long as I finished it, eh?" 

She burst out laughing at his cheeky grin. When the laughter subsided, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, brushing a warm kiss against her knuckles. 

"I love you, you know." he said quietly. She smiled.

"I know. And I love you."

Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"We wasted so much time," he marveled.

"No more. No more wasted time. This is it, Ron. You and me."

"Always? No matter what?" his blue gaze was intense and unwavering.

"Forever." she whispered.

Their lips met in a sweet languid kiss. Hermione leaned over to blow out the candle and as Ron settled her back against his chest he let out a loud, contented sigh. 

"Ron?" she murmured sleepily.

"Mmm?"

"It was better than my dream."


End file.
